Hunger
by GayforKurt
Summary: Dr. Daniel Jackson has begun to believe that Col. Jack O'Neill doesn't like the team 'geek' anymore. Enlightenment ensues. ONE-SHOT


**Hunger**

By Gayforkurt (aka _Gatetrekker_)

* * *

**Summary:** Dr. Daniel Jackson has begun to believe that Col. Jack O'Neill doesn't like the team 'geek' anymore. Enlightenment ensues.

**Disclaimer:** It's sad but I have no connection to the owners/writers/producers of this, one of my all-time favourite TV shows. Rated M for safety.

* * *

Dr. Daniel Jackson looked up from his computer monitor. The translations of the writing he had discovered on P3X-767 were coming along slowly but, somehow, he could not concentrate.

_'Coffee, I definitely need coffee.' _He removed the ever-present eyeglasses and rubbed his eyes, pausing to pinch the bridge of his nose. It was a frequent gesture his teammates would recognize as signaling fatigue.

Throwing back his head, he massaged the back of his neck, grimacing slightly at the tension in his shoulders. His hand brushed the short brown hairs at his nape. He still missed the warmth of his hair when it was longer, but _'at least the bangs aren't flopping into my eyes now'_. His team leader and one-time friend, Colonel 'Jack' O'Neill, had felt his hair was 'un-military' so he'd had it cut just yesterday.

One day, during one of their increasingly loud arguments about the team's mission to other planets (scientific exploration versus weapons acquisition), O'Neill had cut him off and had demanded he cut it. "For crying out loud, Daniel, you look like a St Bernard!"

Personally, Daniel thought it had made him look way younger than his thirty-two years, and had found it interesting the way some people had tended to underestimate him because of his longer hair.

"I bet Jack's happy now that I look more 'military'... Pffft, yeah right," he muttered aloud in a tone as snarky as any Jack could deliver. He stared at his reflection in the computer screen, wondering what his CO really saw when he looked at him.

Most of the staff of Stargate Command was under the misguided impression that he was oblivious to what went on around him on a daily basis, but even he couldn't fail to notice that some of them thought him attractive. Heck, some had even approached him while keeping a weather eye out for a certain former Special Ops colonel who was very possessive of his 'kids'.

The nursing staff, in particular, never failed to give Dr. Jackson prompt attention - often rushing to attend to him as soon as he entered the sickbay. Standing exactly six feet tall, a comfortable 178 pounds in his civvies, Daniel was considered one of the most eligible bachelors (well, widowers, to be exact) at the SGC. It definitely didn't hurt to have startlingly intense blue eyes, a short straight nose and "a mouth to die for", according to SF Thompson who was overheard rhapsodizing in the commissary last week.

The issue of Dr. Jackson's decidedly non-military haircut was now the stuff of SGC gossip, however, as several people had overheard Jack O'Neill bitching to his startled second-in-command, Captain Samantha Carter: "Ya know, I wish he'd do something about all that damned hair!"

Unfortunately, the comment, made during a lunch break in the commissary, had dropped into a well of silence, thus ensuring that a significant number of the SGC not currently off-world had witnessed Dr. Jackson's stunned expression as he stood in the door of the commissary. He had just entered and was about to head over to his teammates' table when almost all eyes had turned to him. Jack, who had been sitting with his back to the door, felt the sudden silence and looked up into Carter's flushed face. He looked over his shoulder, but all he saw was the door closing. He paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. "What?"

"Uh, nothing, sir, it was just..." She paused, unwilling to continue.

He gestured with the fork for her to continue. "Yes?"

"Uhmm, Daniel had just come in the door, sir."

The fork clattered to the table.

Just a relatively short time before their apparent estrangement, one would have been certain that the last person to hurt Dr. Jackson's feelings would be Col. O'Neill. Things had changed between the two teammates, however, and the exchanges between the two were as likely to grow acrimonious as frigid. The other members of the team, designated SG-1 as they were the SGC's premier first-contact team, were Captain Samantha Carter, second generation military and a genius in the area of quantum physics and mechanics, and Teal'c, a Jaffa and former First Prime to the Goa'uld, Apophis.

The Goa'uld were a parasitic race that had enslaved humans thousands of years ago and abducted them to use their bodies as hosts to their race as well as slaves. The Jaffa were human, a warrior class that had been altered to carry the Goa'uld symbiote in a pouch in their stomachs until the symbiote reached maturity. Then it would be implanted in, usually, a human host.

The Goa'uld, along with the Jaffa, had used stolen technology in the form of a Stargate, a huge, ring-like device that allowed travel through space via a wormhole. The United States now controlled the one that had been discovered at Giza in Egypt several decades ago. Its headquarters, based deep within a secret complex below Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, was called Stargate Command.

Now the morale of SG-1, pride of the SGC and scourge of all oppressive regimes encountered in their travels through the Stargate, was in danger of disintegrating. Sam and Teal'c knew, somehow, the problem and its eventual solution lay solely with their CO, Col. O'Neill.

Sam hadn't been the only one to be surprised by Colonel O'Neill's unexpected antipathy towards the team's archaeologist/linguist and 'resident geek', as O'Neill had affectionately dubbed him months ago. The colonel was a very hands-on type of guy; he would often tug an errant lock of hair as it threatened to slip into Daniel's eyes. Other times he would bump him with his shoulder as they walked down one of the many corridors of the SGC as Daniel chatted away about one of his finds. In general, his attitude towards the younger man had been that of a sometimes-gruff older brother with a favourite sibling. Now, sadly, all that had changed.

Daniel sighed, his heart aching, and rubbed his chest reflexively. _'I wonder what I did to make him so angry... Jack's so different now, he's almost a different person,'_ he thought tiredly. _'Maybe he doesn't want me on the team anymore!'_

"Oh, my God, he wants me to leave!" The stark realisation pushed him to his feet. He turned towards the door blindly. _'I've got to go talk to him,'_ his mind screamed at him. He made himself take a deep breath. _'Calm down, just calm the hell down! What's he to think if you just rush into his office like a madman!'_

He turned back to shut down his computer. _'Maybe I can find out what's really wrong.'_ As he reached towards the keyboard, the office door swung open.

"Hey, Daniel, whatcha doin'? Wanna go grab some lunch?"

O'Neill looked quizzically at the startled scientist, noting the wide eyes and rapid breathing. Looking closer, he noted a slight flush spreading across the younger man's face.

"Da-a-aniel, why're ya blushing?" He looked around the office-cum-museum that also served the archaeologist as overnight quarters when he would fall asleep translating obscure alien texts. Before Daniel could answer, the door swung open once again.

"O'Neill, Major Carter has asked me to remind you to not let DanielJackson 'weasel' out of eating his mid-day meal." Teal'c loomed behind the Colonel, one eyebrow firmly raised in an otherwise expressionless face. The gold emblem on his forehead gleamed as he tilted his head to look sternly at Daniel. "What is 'weasel'?"

"Oh, it's what Daniel does best, Teal'c, when he wants to get out of doing something fun, ya'know, like eating lunch!" O'Neill smirked at the obviously confused scientist. He sauntered over to Daniel's desk to plant his butt beside the keyboard, automatically picking up an artifact and tossing it from hand to hand.

Daniel, finally regaining his composure, moved towards his desk to move all breakable objects out of O'Neill's reach.

"What's this about, Jack?" He glanced at him from beneath his lashes before turning his back. He moved across the room and picked up a pair of tweezers and examined it. He flipped it from hand to hand, unconsciously mirroring O'Neill's actions. He flushed again when he realized what he was doing then grimaced as they slipped from his hand.

He bent over to pick them up, all the while muttering beneath his breath. He missed the glances his teammates exchanged.

**'What?'** O'Neill mouthed silently at the glowering alien, who did nothing but stare back at him, his demeanor leaving no doubt that if there existed a problem with their brilliant teammate, it was likely O'Neill's fault. That meant, therefore, the onus was on the team's leader to rectify the problem so the team could return to normal as soon as possible.

O'Neill sighed then frowned at the Jaffa. He looked over at Daniel who now stood staring at him, his normally animated face wearing an expression of polite inquiry. O'Neill, however, was not fooled for he knew Daniel better than anyone else. If he was not mistaken, and he knew he wasn't, Daniel was unhappy and trying damned hard to hide it!

O'Neill knew the time had come to clear the air.

"Uhmm, Teal'c, big guy, give us a minute, will ya?"

The Jaffa gave him a short, but respectful nod, and glanced again at their teammate. "Very well, O'Neill," he intoned. Jack just knew he also meant, _**'Fix this, now.'**_

Teal'c nodded at Daniel and left without another word, closing the door firmly behind him.

"So, I, umm, came to get you to come have lunch with us. Remember, that meal you have 'cos it's too late for breakfast and too early for dinner?" His heart hammered as he prayed Daniel would accept what was in essence an olive branch. He knew he'd been a grade 'A' a - - hole about his hair, which he now tried to ignore as much as possible. He smiled again at the scientist, his brown eyes twinkling hopefully.

"Oh, well, sorry, I'm not hungry."

The stark statement fell between them as their eyes locked. O'Neill, however, was not a quitter, didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Come on, we held a table for ya." Okay, now he was definitely begging!

Daniel's face hardened slightly, the full lips thinning as he glared into O'Neill's eyes. Jack braced himself for it.

"Uhmm, I see, but...," he paused to gather himself. "While I'm very grateful for the effort you've gone to just to include me in your little team-building exercise, I really don't want to eat with you, if that's okay."

The sarcasm fairly dripped and Jack winced as he knew he really deserved it after his stunt yesterday in the commissary. He straightened up, preparing to head for the door when he recalled the sadness he'd seen in Daniel's eyes just now.

Daniel had the most expressive eyes of any man he knew. They always gave him away, whether he was briefing them before a mission on what they'd likely find in some ruin on P3-whatever, or facing down a vicious Goa'uld. Daniel's eyes couldn't lie and they were now telegraphing everything from anger to sadness to disappointment and, finally, regret.

He steeled himself and moved towards his friend. His voice gentle, he asked quietly. "Daniel, what's going on?"

Daniel spun away from him then shrugged. Jack could tell from the tense line of his back that he was now hugging himself. Jack cringed inwardly; knowing that the appearance of the self-hug meant the scientist was seriously hurting; he had to deal with this before it got worse. He dragged his hand through his short-cropped silver hair and took a deep breath.

"Daniel, if you don't tell me what's wrong, how'm I gonna fix it? C'mon, throw me a bone here, huh?" He'd thrown his arms out as he spoke, turning on the spot as if to encompass the whole universe.

Daniel saw that there were no smiles now in the brown eyes; in fact, now that he was taking the time to look, Jack actually seemed to be worried about him.

And just like that, all the anger and hurt and resentment drained away. Sadness and regret, however, still remained.

To Jack, it seemed that Daniel actually deflated right before his eyes. He just grew smaller and that scared him. In two long strides he was suddenly, disconcertingly, within Daniel's personal space. He grasped the younger man's arms, his thumbs rubbing soothingly over the uniform material covering Daniel's biceps. He thought, distractedly, that the scientist's uniforms fit so badly that he often gave the impression that he was smaller than he really was.

Jack had noticed long ago how well developed his favourite 'geek' was but had castigated himself for noticing. The man was a member of his team, for crying out loud! Remember the no-fraternization rules, O'Neill? **'Yeah, right, tell that to the little colonel.'** Whatever, it meant he could do nothing about his interest in the attractive scientist.

His eyes roamed over the fascinating landscape that was Daniel Jackson's face. He noted again how blue the eyes were, how expressive the stunning eyebrows and how thick the lashes that half the nursing staff would give their left arms to have. His eyes swept down the short nose and caught on the lush lips that parted now to allow just the tip of his tongue to wet them.

His wandering gaze finally tore itself away only to tangle with that of the man he'd been studying so intently. Jack felt his breathing quicken and almost groaned aloud as Daniel tilted his head back to look up at him. There were times when Jack was really glad for the two inches in height he had on Daniel. He lowered his head slightly.

"Juh-Jack?"

Jack jerked back, belatedly realizing he was still holding on to Daniel's arms and blinked rapidly. He noted idly that Daniel seemed to be blushing again. Smiling softly he thought to himself, **'that's number three'.**

Daniel seemed to be having some slight difficulty with his breathing too, but he smiled tremulously at Jack. Now, seeing that Jack had started staring at him again, he stepped back, the wariness beginning to creep back over his face.

Nu-uh! Jack realized that he was withdrawing again and reached out to him.

"Daniel, Danny..." Oh no, now his voice was growing husky. He flushed slightly and cleared his throat. "Look, Daniel, Teal'c will have my guts for garters if you don't look happy when you walk out of here!"

He'd surprised the other man again, Jack could tell. Feeling a little pleased with himself, he decided to push his advantage. He tried for a little levity.

"C'mon, tell Uncle Jackie what the problem is. Please!"

Daniel smiled and glanced at him from beneath his lashes, a startlingly smouldering look that dried Jack's throat again.

Jack felt overheated as the flush that had subsided returned and a surge of lust roared through him, leaving him feeling as if he'd been cold-cocked by a Jaffa.

"'Uncle Jackie'?" Daniel's voice was nearly an octave lower. Then Jack realised the little bastard was laughing at him!

Suddenly he noticed just how closely he was standing to Daniel, way too close. In fact, with just a little effort he could lean in and fulfill a favorite fantasy of his – kissing the stuffing out of one Dr. Daniel Jackson.

**'I could kiss him now.'**

"Uhhmm, Jack, uh, what're you doing?" Daniel actually paled now as Jack continued to look at him as if he hadn't eaten in a long time and now knew what hunger really was. Jack smiled and answered him softly, a quiet challenge evident in his tone.

"Who, me? I'm not doing anything, but," he paused and lowered his voice. "It suddenly dawned on me, Dr. Jackson, that I, Colonel Jack O'Neill – that's two ll's – am really very, very hungry."

Daniel's eyes closed briefly as the tiniest shiver ran through him. He was so turned on right now but he managed to say quite steadily, "But, Colonel, I don't think you're in the right place if you are very, very hungry." A tiny smile hovered at one corner of his lush mouth.

"You don't think so, huh?" One of Jack's hands had moved up to the back of Daniel's neck and his thumb now rubbed the nape gently.

"Nope." This was said so softly that Jack had to lean in to hear him. Pulling back slightly, he gazed down into Daniel's eyes searchingly. No, there was no lingering trace of sadness, or of regret, for that matter.

In fact, the shy longing in Daniel's eyes made his breath catch again and heat course through his body. Did this mean that they were both, finally, on the same page? That Daniel wanted this as much as he did? His mind was in a whirl. Had he been wrong in putting military regulations ahead of his feelings for his teammate and best friend?

He knew now he had hurt Daniel deeply in his attempt to smother his growing feelings; his attempt to distance himself had almost damaged their relationship beyond repair. Oh God, he hated himself for what he had done to the person he loved more than anything else.

His arms dropped to his side as he stepped back from Daniel. "I'm sorry, Danny, so unbelievably sorry."

Daniel looked at him beseechingly. "Why - wh-what do you mean? Jack...?"

Jack, wanting more than anything to take this beautiful man in his arms and kiss him clear into next week, half-turned toward the door, feeling like the worst kind of coward. Once again he stopped as he turned back to look at Daniel.

"Oh, God, Daniel..." He moved swiftly towards the scientist who once again stood with his head bowed and his arms wrapped around himself as if they were the only things holding him together.

Jack grabbed him and held on tight as the man in his arms shuddered. He felt as if he were burning all his bridges now in one glorious conflagration but he couldn't find it in his heart to be afraid. He was certain now. Daniel felt the same way he did. Daniel loved him. "Daniel."

He was hungry again and, God help him, he couldn't stop now.

Afterwards, neither of them could say who moved first, but Daniel found himself being kissed quite thoroughly by one horny Air Force colonel who seemed to have no intention of ever separating their lips anytime soon.

Jack groaned as he pulled Daniel even closer, his hunger deepening as Daniel kissed him back. Tongues stroked and tangled, explored and came back to stroke again. Daniel couldn't remember the last time he had been this turned on as Jack ground himself against Daniel's body, eliciting the sexiest groan ever from the shuddering scientist.

"Oh God, Daniel, you're so hot. C'mon, baby, open up for me." Daniel moaned as Jack's lips and teeth worked at his throat. He whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry we're not somewhere else, so I can see you come apart for me!"

"Jack, oh no," Daniel whispered back. "Jack, no, we have to stop. Oh, Jesus!" Daniel was trying hard to stop Jack, afraid he'd most definitely come in his pants if the colonel continued rubbing his thigh against Daniel's groin like that. "Jack!"

Jack finally eased himself away from him, just now realizing that he'd had Daniel plastered up against his office door. His soon-to-be lover looked so sexy with his clothes in disarray, his lips swollen and his eyes heavy and sleepy-looking. Daniel was very definitely the hottest thing on the base. Jack's eyes roved hungrily over the other man as he sucked in great lungfuls of air to calm himself.

He knew he'd always remember those breathy little sounds that Daniel made 'til his dying day but, right now, he had to concentrate on getting his hard-on under control.

Daniel eyed the colonel as he straightened away from the door and tugged his clothes back into line. Oh, gods, could Jack kiss! Now he knew why all those nurses Jack had dated always seemed so smug, damn them!

Jack knew he had to have a talk with Daniel to explain why he had been such a son of a bitch towards him lately but, right now, they had a lunch date. Against his better judgement, he leaned in to nibble at Daniel's tempting lower lip and smothered a groan as the younger man parted his lips. Jack was only a man! He took the invitation to enter and they lost themselves for a good minute and a half, kissing and murmuring to each other.

He eased away from the walking smorgasbord in front of him and smiled. "Danny, love, come on, we gotta join Sam and Teal'c or they'll come a-lookin'."

"One last one, please?" How could Jack resist? He'd always found it hard to say no to Daniel; that's why he'd had to bend over backwards (apparently over-doing it) to deny him extra time on their trips through the Stargate.

The kiss was soft this time, a promise to hold until they could really be together. "Jack," Daniel breathed, moving his lips to the side of Jack's neck. He hugged him and, in the smallest voice possible, asked: "You know I love you, right?"

Jack thought his heart would break as the tender, wonderful words came to him on the softest breath. "Daniel, sweetheart, I love you more than anything in the world, heck, even the universe, seeing as we have been all over place. I just never thought you'd feel like that about me, and I got scared, okay?"

"Jack, you're not scared of anything!" Daniel looked at him, stunned.

"You scare me, Danny. There's something so pure, so beautiful about you, and you don't even know it. Other people see it, Danny, and when I realized that I'd started falling for you, I didn't know how to handle it, because you **are** so special. I love you, Daniel; never forget that, no matter what happens."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're both subject to military codes and regulations, babe. As much as we love each other and may want to shout it to everybody, we just can't do that. There're some really mean, vicious people in this place and I'd die if anything happened to you. Know that."

"But Jack, we won't always be in the military and I love you enough to take you anytime and anyhow I can get you. Love is rare and precious, Jack, and I will not let some stupid, homophobic a - - hole take that from us. Okay?"

"I love it when you get all alpha-male, babe. Very sexy," Jack grinned, his eyes teasing gently as he bent to Daniel's lips again. "Mmmm, and I'm still hungry."

The door opened and Teal'c stood there, watching them with amused eyes as they sprang apart, faces reddening and nervous laughter hovering on their swollen lips.

"I see you heeded me well, O'Neill. You have addressed the situation in a manner that is, indeed, most satisfying to me." He inclined his head graciously and turned to leave, saying over his shoulder. "But are you not still in need of sustenance, O'Neill?"

Jack smiled into the blue, blue eyes of his archeologist. "Oh yes, Teal'c, I'm still hungry. In fact, I'm very, very hungry." He laughed quietly as, yet again, Daniel blushed. The scientist clapped his colonel on the shoulder and pushed him towards the office door.

"C'mon, you, let's go get something to eat."

**The End**

**AN: Just a one-shot but I hope you all liked it. As usual, please, review.**


End file.
